


Push Me to the Edge, All My Friends are Dead

by Pleading_Eyes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cannon Typical Violence, DBD, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Saw references everywhere, Swearing, dub con, leave piggy alone 2019, lesbians???, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleading_Eyes/pseuds/Pleading_Eyes
Summary: We needed Legion fanfic so I’m here to provide. A series of drabbels following our new favorite gang of shitty teens. My tumblr is we-are-the-legion I’ll be open for requests on thereWarning for mature content





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a request! First chapter is a bit short, but they’ll pick up no worries.

“Wha-what have you done?!” The wallflower spit. He couldn’t see her face, he knew the look etched on it under her mask. 

It was the one she made when Julie first introduced them. A look of stifled horror. Maybe she was even tearing up a bit.

The leader smirked under his mask at the thought and shoved the knife into the hands of the eager one. Joey, like the good little lap dog he is, immediately took it and and jammed it into the waiting chest of their wheezing victim. Good. 

The knife went to Julie next. She followed instructions immediately with no hesitation. Frank could almost see that cute little look. The self assured one she held without even knowing it half the damn time. She thinks she’s invincible. If she just hides behind her boyfriend she won’t have to worry about a thing. She’ll leave town with him and become some famous Instagram model or whatever it was young girls thought they could pull off after staring in a screen at their own selfies for hours on end.

Julie pulled the knife out and grabbed onto Susie’s wrist. In the same tight grip she always used when she needed the girl to do her bidding. The whole Mean Girls “follow me or choke” vibe she used to rope her into her schemes. 

Quaking, Susie shook her head frantically. The two girls argued in harsh whispers for about 30 seconds before the grip on the Wallflower’s wrist tightened and jammed the knife into the dead man. 

Susie let out a wheezy sound and Frank paid little mind as Julie held the girl to her chest and whispered her praises. Instead, he gestured to Joey and had him help carry the body to the trunk of the car. 

No turning back. They were in this together.


	2. Julie/Susie/Frank - Strange Firsts (NSFW Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie does with Julie tells her. She always has and she always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time - P!ATD

Ever sense Julie got her new boy-toy Susie had been sort of left behind. Of course it hurt. They were best friends and they had been for years. Susie wasn't even sure if she trusted him. Frank his name was. Julie had introduced them and they'd all hung out quite a few times. He wasn't so bad, but he made Susie...uneasy. It had to be unease. That was the only thing Susie could compare it to. Not quite fear.  
So when Julie texted her out of the blue, asking her to come to the lodge for a movie night with her and Frank she absolutely jumped at the chance. And that's where Susie found herself, shaking her boots of the snow that covered them.   
The cold nipped at Susie's nose and now her arms as she slid off her winter coat and threw it on a nearby table. She bent to remove her boots, but paused briefly at a strange sound. It was sort of familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd heard it before. There were hushed noises to. Whispering maybe?  
Susie straightened and shuffled into the lounge. The lodge had been abandoned a long time ago. It had been their own personal hangout ever sense. Susie could navigate this place blindfolded if she had to. She pushed open the heavy wooden door and stopped dead. A dark red blush covering her cheeks. There on the couch was Julie straddling Frank, grinding down on him. They were both fully clothed and staring directly at her. But despite her presence, they didn't seem to care enough to stop. Frank stared up at Susie from under his girlfriend with his constant smirk. A smirk that would one day haunt Susie, but today Susie was backing away awkwardly from the door.  
"I- uh. S-shit. I'm sorry. I thought you said to be here at six..." Susie spit out, trying her hardest to tear her eye's away from the dry humping couple on the couch. Julie beamed at her. A sweet little reassuring grin that Susie had long sense grown fond of.  
"Come sit with us, Sue," she purred, tangling her fingers in Frank's dark hair.  
Shit. Sue. Susie knew what that meant. Julie only called her that when she wanted to talk her into something. Susie idolized her and she knew it. Julie was gorgeous, and brilliant, and she knew exactly how to get under her skin. For years, Susie had heard that word. Sue. "Oh, Sue, no one will notice if a little vodka goes missing." or "Sue you know how bad I wanna see this band. The test can wait." and on and on. Julie knew what she did to Susie. And she loved it.  
So Susie did as she was told. She looked between the two teens for a moment before sheepishly shuffling over to the couch. She sat on the edge furthest away from the two. Susie and Frank looked at each other and laughed softly like Susie had just told them a funny story.  
"No, Sue. Come here," Julie purred. She slid off of Frank's lap and slid up next to Susie. Her hand came up to play with with Susie's long dyed hair. Susie could remember the day she did it. Julie had been the one to sit her down on the edge of the toilet and wash her hair in the bathroom sink. Her lose grip on her hair had felt just like this too. It shot hot waves through Susie's core. She shifted awkwardly, glancing over Julie's shoulder at Frank. He was watching with dark, calculating eyes. Shit she was in deep. Her eyes fell down to Julie's other hand which was now rubbing the inside of her thigh. "We've been talking about you, Sue," she purred, shifting closer so she was speaking directly into her ear.  
"Only good things of course," Frank chimed in, leaning back against the couch with a cheeky grin. Susie's eyes fell down his body without her consent and landed on the crotch of his jeans. His skinny jeans were tight across his thighs and Susie could plainly see them tenting and straining against a large bulk. She swallowed hard.  
"Sue," Julie pulled her attention back, "Frank and I wanted to ask you something," She leaned in even closer, Susie could feel her hot breath against her cheek as she shivered (this time not from the cold). The warmth was growing hotter, almost burning. Susie could feel her underwear getting slicker by the second. By now, Julie's hands had made it all the way up to the waist of her jeans.   
"Uhm..y-yeah, Jules?" Susie's voice was shaking as she shifted in her seat. Her best friend giggled at her discomfort. Julie tilted Susie's head to the side, towards her gently before gently pressing her soft lips to hers. It hadn't been their first kiss. Julie had teased her that she'd been her first since freshman year. She often said she'd be her first lay too. Susie figured she was right in a way. Julie kept her hand on the waist of her jeans, not moving it as if to give Susie an out if she really wanted it. She wouldn't take it. They both knew she wouldn't. Frank probably did to.   
Susie jumped a bit as Julie slid a warm hand up her sweatshirt. Oh. Her soft hands groped at Susie's smaller chest from over her bra. Julie finally pulled away from the kiss. "Be a good girl and let us play with you okay, Sue?" she purred. Susie nodded dumbly as she cast a glance back at Frank. He'd unbuttoned his jeans and had his hand moving slowly in his underwear. Her blush darkened even further.   
Julie slid her sweater off and tossed it away somewhere behind them, leaving Susie in her yellow sports bra in the cold of the room. Her chest rose and fell unevenly as she could feel her heart racing in her chest.   
"You're so cute, Sue. You always have been," Julie praised her, as she reached back behind her and messed with her long hair, "I wanna try something with you okay, babes? Go kneel next to Frankie. You're gonna suck him off. Just like in those videos we watched together."  
Susie blushed up at her, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that, Jules," she mumbled, glancing away.  
Julie laughed and ruffled her hair, "Frankie wanted to know how experienced you are! Sorry, Suse! Now do us both a favor and get on your knees," she pushed.  
Susie glanced between her and Frank before sliding down to the floor and crawling over to sit between Frank's knees. Julie moved to sit next to her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder and grinning down at Susie proudly. Frank removed his hand from under his jeans and put it in Susie's face, gesturing for her to suck on his fingers. Susie glanced up at Julie before hesitantly taking two of Frank's fingers in her mouth and sucking on them gently. Frank chuckled and glanced down at Julie.  
"You were right, Jules. Susie was just waiting for an excuse to be a little whore," He reached his other hand down to gently brush her long pink hair out of her face. Julie laughed and Susie felt like she would have been offended if it somehow didn't turn her on even more. She whimpered softly and shifted in her spot on the floor. Julie reached over and rested her hand near Frank's, playing with Susie's colorful hair.   
"She has promise. Susie is a good girl. Right, Sue?"  
She blinked up at her friends and nodded around Frank's fingers. He grinned at her and slid them out of her mouth slowly, while maintaining eye contact. Susie wasn't sure what to do with herself besides dig her nails into the thighs of her jeans. She watched as a thin strand of saliva connected her open lips to the older man's fingers. Oh god. It seemed like every second Susie was getting hotter and hotter. She thought maybe she would just spontaneously combust.   
Frank payed little mind to her spit as he glanced at Julie for the go ahead. His girlfriend nodded and he lifted up his hips just high enough to slide down his jeans to the floor. Susie stared at the bulge in his boxers with nervous anticipation. She licked her lips awkwardly and looked to her adviser for help.   
Julie smiled sweetly down at her. "Take your time, Sue. We got all night."  
Susie nodded. She could say no. She knew she could, but...not to Julie. She wanted this from her. Frank wanted this. That much was obvious by his arousal. For a while no one moved. The couple stared her down, waiting for her to make the first move. She finally lifted a shaky hand up to palm at Frank through his boxers. She let out a soft sigh of relief. She remembered the videos. She knew what she was doing.   
Susie rubbed slowly, testing the waters as she looked up at the older teen. He let out a soft sigh, but gave no other indication that he cared besides that hard, calculating look he always seemed to have. Nervously, Susie reached up and slid a hand into the hem of his underwear before gently tugging them down.   
Her heart seemed to pound in her ears as she focused on the sound of Frank's breathing and the rustle of fabric. Frank shifted to let her pull his boxers down to his jeans and didn't move as his cock jumped up towards his stomach. God. It was long. It wasn't to thick, in fact it was almost skinny, but... Susie swallowed and glanced up at him as she wrapped a hesitant hand around his shaft.   
The dark haired man let out a soft exhale, "Jesus, your hands are cold." Susie flushed and mumbled an apology as Julie laughed at her dismay. Evidently, deciding to help out, Julie wrapped a soft hand around Susie's and gently guided it up his cock. She moved both hands up and down at a very slow pace. Susie sighed softly as she started to catch on. Frank's legs seemed to relax around her as Julie slowly helped her pick up the pace.  
Once Julie was satisfied, she released Susie and sat back, tugging down her yoga pants and sitting back while regarding them both with interest.   
Oh god she was gonna watch the whole thing. Susie wanted to kick herself. Of course she was, why wouldn't she? Both people were watching her now. She felt a little nervous as she could sense what both of them wanted.  
"Come on, Susie, baby. I know you can do it," Julie murdered, playing with Susie's hair, "It's just like you did with his fingers. Don't you want Frankie to feel good?" Susie could do nothing but nod dumbly as Frank shifted a bit closer to her. "Good. Then she's all yours, babe."  
Frank grinned and grabbed at Susie's hair. He held her jaw in place as he grabbed his cock in his hand. "You wanna learn how to suck a cock, Sue?" he purred. Susie felt a bit nervous, but the heat in her stomach had not wavered in the slightest. He tapped his dick against her cheek, his predatory grin never wavering. "Answer me, Susie. Tell me and Julie how bad you want my dick down your throat."  
Susie was at a loss. She'd lost her voice a bit back from the shock of it all. "I- uh..."  
Another tap against her cheek, "Say. It."  
"Y-yes...please, Frank. I wanna...I wanna suck you off for Julie," she agreed softly.  
His grin somehow widened as he stroked her face, "Then get to it, Sue."  
She sat up a bit on her knees and hesitantly licked the tip of Frank's cock. A surge of pride coarsed through her at the soft sound that escaped from Frank. Susie's pride may have made her a bit too ambitious as she tried to take him all at once. The girl gagged and backed off a bit. She could feel Frank's stomach contract in a silent laugh at her expense. Hell, if Julie wasn't right there he probably would have just grabbed her by the hair and fucked her mouth then and there. Goddamn sadist. Regaining her composure, Susie grabbed at Frank's thighs and started bobbing her head like the whores in all those videos.   
She could feel Julie shifting beside her, "Good. Now hallow out your cheeks and use your tongue," she commanded. Susie glanced over to see her best friend with her panties pushed aside and playing with her clit. Damn. That was...really hot. Susie had no idea how she got herself into these situations, but she hallowed out her cheeks and did as she was told. Frank sighed in response. Susie was pretty sure it was a good thing. Frank didn't seem like a very vocal guy.  
Julie however, had begun to softly pant just out of Susie's line of sight. The soft slick noise told Susie Julie had given in and started playing with herself. Sue's head jerked to the side in an attempt to get a view, but was stopped by Frank. He firmly held her in place, his grip on her hair tightening. "Focus."  
Susie glared up at Frank from under her bangs. He didn't seem to like that to much as his grip on her hair tightened a bit and he thrust up in her mouth. He was fairly gentle...for Frank anyways. Susie was lucky a fast learner and caught on to the pace Frank set pretty fast, relaxing her throat and trying to breath through her nose.   
"Fucking shit..." Frank muttered. He hadn't stopped staring down at her. Susie could feel his eyes, but...the intimidation was morphing into something weirdly more attractive. And god help her, but Susie was sure she could die happily with Frank Morrison's cock going down her throat. Frank's pace was working it's way up to something pretty aggressive. That combined with Julie's porn star moans directly in her ear, Susie could feel a small river in between her thighs. She reached a shaky hand down to her jeans, rubbing herself roughly in an attempt to get something out of it all.  
Susie was suddenly ripped off of Frank's cock in one swift pull. She looked back up at him in confusion, mouth opening to question him, only to end up with several hot spurts of what she could only assume was his cum directly across her face and mouth. She jumped a bit in surprise, blinking up at him with jizz covered eyelashes. Frank grinned down at her breathing heavily, he removed his hands from her hair to grab at her chin he turned her face to look at Julie. The other girl was working herself open on three of her fingers, her slickness easily letting them slide in and out of her cunt. The sight of her Susie covered in her boyfriend's cum was enough to push Julie over the edge with one more sharp cry.  
Susie watched her with wide eyed amazement. She'd seen all of Julie before, (they'd grown up together after all), but never like this. And it hit her so damn hard. Susie whimpered in desperation.  
Julie recovered quickly and slid off the couch so she was face to face with Susie. She pressed a hot kiss against her lips before suddenly pulling away and lapped the cum off of her blush-stained face. Julie gently slid her juice covered fingers into Susie's open mouth. Susie latched onto them eagerly and set to sucking on them desperately. Julie giggled breathy and ran a sweet hand through her messed up hair.   
"You did so good, Susie. I'm very proud of you," she purred, "But we're not quite done here. We've got all night after all."


	3. Strange Firsts - Frank/Susie/Julie (NSFW) 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie gets exactly what she didn’t know she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter: Gucci Flip Flopps - Bhad Bhabie
> 
> (I know I hate the damn song too, but it just fits, ok?)

It could be cold in the lodge late at night. It made sense, seeing as how there were a couple holes in the roof and walls. Generally they kept the fire in the center of the lobby well lit. Sometimes huddling (Joey refused to let it be called cuddling) together was necessary.  
But somehow despite the negative temperatures, Susie’s inner heat was skyrocketing. She almost felt too hot even without a majority of her clothes on.   
Julie had made quick work to strip her down as Frank sat back against the couch with an almost passive look of smug amusement on his lips (one may not have even figured he was paying attention if not for his slowly returning boner). The earlier mentioned girl was, in fact, between Susie’s legs at the moment, eating her out like it was her last meal on death row.  
Susie could feel her heart threatening to burst out of her chest as she griped desperately to her best friend’s hair. As hard as she tried to be disgusted by Frank seeing her...like this. At her weakest. It was actually really thrilling. So here she sat making dead eye contact with the man who’s cock she’d just had in her throat with his girlfriend doing things to her she hadn’t even imagined outside of the occasional dream.   
Julie had been paying close attention to Frank as well. She loved seeing him like this. To the untrained eye he was as cool and passive as ever, but Julie knew better. She could see the predatory look in his eye. The subtle way his jaw and fingers would clench every time Susie let out a particularly sweet moan. It was...invigorating. She’d also taken note on the way his cock twitched. Frank was about half hard. Jules figured he was indebted to his youthful stamina in a scenario like this. She pulled away from Susie all at once just as she felt her thighs begin to shake. The pink haired teen let out a pitiful whine that almost made Julie turn around and get right back at her. But she had to wait. Susie was still new and Julie wanted to get everything in before she was too tired to keep going. A sharp look at Frank conveyed everything the two had planned.  
Susie hardly had any time to complain when Frank suddenly climbed off the couch and kneeled in front of her. He’d switched positions with his girlfriend who had in turn, pushed Susie half off the couch and closer to her so the girl was laying with her head in Julie’s lap and her bare ass exposed to the cool air between the couch and the floor.   
It only took the stunned girl a few seconds to snap out of her dazed confusion before she realized what was up now. She looked up at Julie with wide eyes.  
“Julie, I-“ the other teen shushed her with a sweet smile as she patted her hair.  
“We can stop, Sue. We can try again next week. It’s okay,” it was very much not okay. Susie could sense it by the way Frank’s fingers tightened around her hips at the same moment Julie’s did in her hair. She half bit back a moan at the pain, her eyes falling to the older teen between her thighs.   
Frank was watching carefully with hard dark eyes. There was something new in there Susie hadn’t seen before. Anger? No that wasn’t it...was that lust? She shifted a bit, but froze when she felt Frank’s now rock-hard erection pressed against her thigh.  
“What’s it gonna be, Sue?” He muttered pointedly, never breaking his gaze.  
Susie was at a loss. She stared blankly for a few beats before swallowing hard and nodding.  
“Y-yeah...okay...”  
That was all it took for Frank to grin wolfishly at her and unceremoniously shove one of his long fingers into her pussy. Susie gasped in surprise. She’d played with herself before obviously. It was more of an unexpected surprise than an unwanted one.  
It didn’t take Frank long to add his middle finger in right next to his pointer. He slowly dragged them back out of her before sliding them right back in. Susie’s back arched a bit off the couch as Julie held her still. Shit. This went on for a few seconds before Frank slowly scissored his fingers inside her. Holy shit that was good. Really good. Susie’s breath picked up and she could feel herself somehow growing impossibly wetter.  
This went on for what felt like hours to Susie, but was maybe only a few minutes. Apparently satisfied with his work, Frank removed his hand without a word. Susie nearly screamed in frustration. So close. Again. The teasing was so much worse than the anticipation. She looked back up at Julie, studying her soft features with a nervous smile. The girl smiled back and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips as a crinkling noise could be heard from down between Susie’s thighs.   
Frank easily slipped the condom onto his hard cock, giving himself a few pumps as his eyes fell on the two girls making out in front of him. Fuck. Next time he’d convince Julie to film this shit for later. He stored that away in his mental vault for another time as he kneeled in between the pink haired girl’s legs. Her eyes fell from Julie’s down to Frank’s red, twitching dick that he was slowly rubbing between the lips of her pussy. She let out a soft gasp of pleasure at the sight.   
Frank grinned up at his two girls and lined his cock up with Susie’s slick entrance. He gave the girl just a moment before he pushed his cock into her firmly all the way down to his balls.  
Susie yelped in shock and a bit of pain as Julie hushed her calmly.  
“Shhh. Good girl, Susie. You’re doing so so good. He’s in you. Can’t you feel it? You look sooo hot with his cock in your little hole,” Julie cooed. Susie seemed to preen at the praise as she blinked away tears from her wide eyes.  
“Hurts-“  
“I know. But it’ll feel so fucking good, Sue. Here, Frankie, play with her pussy,” she commanded.  
The dark haired man nodded, reaching a hand down to her clit and rubbing in a circular motion. Susie shuddered and latched her leg’s around Frank’s waist.  
“Oh, God-“  
“No God here, Sue,” Frank purred, “Just me.” He rightened his vice like grip on her waist and pulled himself out of her so just the head of his cock was in her. His hands were sure to bruise her later and he couldn’t wait to see the results when the time came.   
Frank shoved his cock back into Susie’s virgin hole with a grunt of pleasure. Susie’s pain has dimmed to a dull ache as she let out a soft moan.   
She looked down. Fuck she felt so full. There was no way her fingers felt anything like this at all. She was almost surprised she couldn’t see Frank’s cock bulging out her stomach she could feel him so deep. God it was so good. So fucking good.   
Frank set a steady pace for himself to start out with. The rhythmic slap of his skin on hers almost drowned out the soft squelching noises Susie’s pussy was letting out. Frank had to hold back. He promised. He glanced up at Julie. She was staring directly at him with several fingers going to town on her own clit. Christ. That was enough for Frank.  
He picked up his pace to something almost violent, aggressively pulling his hips away and back with so little time in between. Susie’s face was scarlet as tears of pleasure rushed down her face. The friction pushed her back further into Julie who looked like she was enjoying herself just as much.  
“Frank- fucking shit. Oh my god. Oh god- Don’t stop. Please don’t ever fucking stop!“ Susie sputtered and pleaded. She looked like she hardly had any idea what was spilling out of her mouth at this point. It was like her brain had pushed itself into auto pilot as she focused on bringing up her hips to meet his hard thrusts.  
The begging was good. So good. Frank couldn’t keep holding himself back. He cast a look at his girlfriend before reaching down and wrapping his hand’s firmly around Susie’s throat. The girl looked shocked for a moment before her eye’s rolled up and she let out a breathy moan.  
Frank’s hips kept up his punishing pace as he constricted the teen’s air flow. “Fuck, Susie. Such a whore. Such a good little whore. I can’t wait until I can tie you down and fucking punish you. You want that, Sue? Yeah?”  
The girl could barely whimper out a yes as her near suffocation pushed her closer and closer to the feeling she’d been chasing all night.   
Julie cried out loudly as she came all over her own hand and of course Susie’s long hair. She blinked down at the two of them from under long lashes. She looked dazed but incredibly content. “Shit...cum for me, Susie. I want you to squeeze Frank’s cock just like he’s doing to your throat. That’s my girl...” she’d continued stimulating her oversensitive clit. It was almost to much between the feeling and the beautiful noises coming out of Susie.  
Just like always, Julie’s commands were followed through with quite quickly. Susie’s squeaks and moans turned into what might have been a scream if she could breath right. Her eye’s screwed themselves shut as the girl came with what had to be the best and hardest orgasm she’d had to date.   
Frank’s pace never slowed as he fucked Susie through her high, chasing his own. Susie’s pussy clamped down around his cock firmly in the most amazing way. The oldest of the teens let out the loudest moan he’d released all night as he came inside her, pumping his hips in and out through it. Once he was sure he’d released every last drop, his hips stilled inside her.  
Everyone was absolutely still for several long moments. The room was hot and smelled of sweat. Frank finally made the first move, sliding slowly out of the whimpering and twitching Susie and peeling the condom off his cock before tying it and tossing it away.  
Julie’s hands found Susie’s hair once again as she whispered sweet praises to her. Susie’s eye’s were glassy and she looked like she wasn’t quite sure where she was.   
Julie pushed herself off the couch briefly to grab a baby wipe from her purse. She wordlessly wiped the sweat off of her friend before gesturing to Frank to help her tug her semi-conscious friend onto the couch the rest of the way. Her boyfriend complied before setting himself down by Susie’s head and lighting a cigarette.   
Frank watched with calculating eyes as Julie curled up against Susie and let her own eyes slide shut. He took a moment to admire his handy work. Dark red fingerprints littered Susie’s pale neck like art. He couldn’t wait to leave more. Frank turned his attention to the dying fire, breathing out a lung full of smoke.


	4. I’m not Miss Piggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wants to play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timelines don’t match up for them to know Amanda but bare with me here
> 
> Song for the chapter: Hello Zep from the Saw soundtrack

Amanda set down her pliers with a hard, pointed sigh. Her long brunette hair had been piled into a messy bun on the top of her head. The wound on her neck ached dully as usual, but it had stopped bothering her a long time ago. She’d shed her long red coat in favor of just hanging around the workshop in her tank top and jeans. It made small work a lot easier on her. Small work like the traps she had been trying to fix before she was so rudely interrupted.  
“I know you’re there, you little shits. Come out here.” Amanda didn’t even need to look up to know four teenaged gremlins had slipped out from behind the nearest false wall. Honestly they should have been more lucky she didn’t catch them messing around her bathroom or among her many sketches that littered the walls and tables.  
Bored, hazel eyes scanned the four teenagers with little regard. “Well...what the hell now?”  
Frank was unperturbed by the older woman’s jab. In fact, he took it upon himself to go ahead and make himself comfortable on Amanda’s cot, propping his feet up on her side table. The brunette felt her eye twitch in irritation as she watched the taller boy in Black begin to shift through her drawings. She swatted the brunette girl with a half shaved head away from poor Billy who’s new paint was still drying.  
“So you’re The Pig then. We heard about you. We wanted to meet the infamous Jigsaw killer, right gang?” There was a muttering of agreement from at least one of the teens.  
“She wasn’t Jigsaw,” the one with the pink hair cut in, “Didn’t live long enough,” she sheepishly added, avoiding looking at Amanda.   
The tall boy in black had started examining her bear trap. The Pig snatched it out of his hand with the confidence of a woman who was not roughly 5 foot, 4 inches tall.   
“You need to leave. All of you. I’m not in the goddamn mood-“  
“Woahhh. Slow down, Miss Piggy. No one’s attacking you,” the brown haired girl laughed softly, taking a seat directly on her cot on the boy’s lap. Amanda could only guess he was their leader. Amateurs.  
A scowl of irritation found her lips, “Miss Piggy?” She hissed, pulling Billy away from more prying fingers. She ignored the white paint that smeared onto her hand. She could clean up later when she was done working.   
“Like the Muppets,” the tallest finally spoke, poking at one of the televisions that played only eternal static.  
“I know who Miss Piggy is,” Amanda spat.  
The brunette girl snorted, trying to hold in her laugh at Amanda’s obvious exasperation. “I guess you don’t get many visits then huh, Piggy?” She stated, moving off the cot to play with a festering pig head.   
“Stop- don’t. What the hell do you want?”  
“I want to play a game,” gray hoodie said in a poor imitation of her mentor’s gravely voice. The others laughed in response of the poor joke.   
Amanda took a deep breath into her nose. Just like she practiced. She wasn’t about to go off on a teenager. Little fucking brats. She should-  
“Don’t you have anything else to do, but draw?” The quiet one questioned with wide eyes, “Seems kinda lame to build the same things over and over again...”  
Amanda fixed her with a hard stare, “I don’t need to do anything else. This suits me just fine. What I need is for you little shits to-“  
“Okay okay. We can see when we aren’t wanted, Miss Piggy, loud and clear. We’ll let you get ready for your hot date with Kermit,” the leader laughed, swinging his heavy boots back down to the concrete with a thud. His band of mindless followers dropped what they were doing and laughed right along with him.   
Amanda had to stop the table from dumping all of her hard work off of it as one of them slid across it. She let out a guttural growl as Billy fell to the floor and the squad of laughing teens ran out of the shop.  
The Pig grabbed her doll off the floor quickly, checking him for any damage that would take more than a little glue. He seemed fine- wait.   
Those little assholes stole his shoe. “I’m not Miss Piggy!” She screamed at the closed door in pent up irritation.


	5. I Don’t Really Care if You Cry - Frank/Danny NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the Legion has an aggressive meeting with The Ghostface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: XO TOUR LIF3 - Lil Uzi Vert
> 
> Warnings: dubcon, pretty aggressive, I don’t remember much I wrote this at 4am then passed out who know what went down

Frank was no bitch. The others could testify to that. He led them for a reason. He was why they were in this place in the first place. Why they got to satisfy their need for blood day after day. The fact that they got to fuck around all day was just an extra. It was on one such day when Joey had been called into a trial, and Susie and Julie refused to let him hang around them while they had their girl time and painted nails or whatever. Frank could never bring himself to really give a shit. Probably just braided each other’s hair and gossiped about who was screwing who.   
The oldest scoffed at the thought of the two killers giggling and painting their nails. So stupid. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets, his tennis shoes scuffling along the forest floor towards their meeting place. Masked eyes scoured the tree line, looking for the familiar dark cloak. Nothing. Danny- Jed- whatever the fuck his name really was, was a no show. They had a specific time corresponded through their notes and they were going to meet here. Frank let out an irritated sigh. If he was just going to waste his time then-  
The oldest Legion was jolted from his thoughts as a familiar dark figure lurched out at him, pressing him hard against the nearest tree. The figure’s deep chuckle hit his ears as he struggled to regain control of the situation.  
“You’re late,” the teen hissed, tugging his mask up to reveal disheveled brown hair and glaring eyes. Danny seemed pleased with himself as he removed his own, a taunting smirk gracing his lips.  
“Or was I here before you? Guess that’s for me to know,” he purred.  
“Whatever!” Frank huffed, shoving the older man away from him, “Let’s get this started before someone notices I’m gone.”  
“Ooh impatient little shit, aren’t you?” Danny pushed the boy back against the tree, leaning in close to his ear and slowly licking the side of it. “Let’s get this straight, Morrison. You might lead your little group of gremlins, but that shit isn’t gonna fly here, got it?”  
Frank said nothing, simply staring with a humiliated blush. The Ghost reached up and wrapped a hand around his throat, constricting lightly. “Got. It?”  
Finally the teen nodded and he was released, prompting him to gasp softly and rub at the sore spot the leather gloves had been. Danny’s grin only grew as he dug his fingers into Frank’s hair, “Good boy...So. You ever bottom before?”  
He glared at the taller man, “Fuck no. I’m not some cheep whore.” The Ghost laughed tauntingly, pulling Frank’s head back to meet roughly against the tree, exposing his pale neck.  
“See, kid, that’s where you’re wrong. You’re worse than a cheep whore. You’re a little fuck toy and I’m going to get as much use out of you as possible,” he purred, between light teasing kisses against his neck.  
“And who says I’m gonna let you? Maybe I’ll make you my bitch,” he shot back.  
Danny snorted, pulling back to look at the teen, “That ain’t gonna happen. Because unlike you, kiddo, I’m more than willing to walk away right now,” he pulled his leg up and ground his knee against Frank’s heated crotch. The teen let out a frustrated groan and looked away. “Glad we have an understanding, Frankie. Don’t worry. I promise it’ll be fun,” he purred, before suddenly releasing him and taking a step back, “Now. Strip.”  
“...Right here?” Frank looked dubious.  
“Did I stutter, Morrison? Strip before I cut it off of you.”  
The teen muttered angrily under his breath and gave one more glance around before reaching up and unzipping his sweatshirt. He then threw off his under shirt and gave Danny an expectant look.  
“All of it.”  
Frank shot him a harsh glare before reaching down and kicking off his shoes and unzipping his jeans. He discarded them on the growing pile of clothes, leaving him bare naked and half hard under the watchful (and clothed) eyes of The Ghostface. Frank moved to say something when he was cut off by a click and a flash. He stared at the man, wide eyed.  
Danny stood there with his camera in hand, paying Frank little mind other than the photo on the screen. “Very nice. I think I’d like the next one of you all the way hard though,” he grinned, glancing back up.  
Frank lunged at him, “You fucking-“  
Danny easily held it above the teen with a bored look, “Relax, kid. My eyes only. You’ll hardly notice how many I end up taking when you’re begging for my dick in you,” he taunted. Frank, for once, had no comeback for this. Only the good sense to look embarrassed and half cover himself up. “Now be a good boy and get on your fucking knees,” Danny commanded, reaching down and moving his cloak to the side to undo his belt.  
Frank reluctantly obeyed, his bare ass pressed back against his heels as he crouched in the cool grass. Danny gave his long cock a few quick strokes as the teen watched wearily. It was longer than Frank’s, that was a given. But it was also thicker. He swallowed hard, suppressing the wave of nervousness and lust that surpassed him as the thought of Danny splitting him in half with that cock hit him.   
Ghostface grinned wolfishly down at the teen, using one hand to keep pumping and the other to grip onto Frank’s short hair roughly.   
“You got a gag reflex, Frank?”  
The Legion shrugged half heartedly as he reached his own hand down to jerk himself off. Danny kicked him in the stomach, his hard boot making Frank wheeze. “You’ll fucking get off when I say you can, princess,” he hissed, “Now open wide for daddy.”  
Frank froze, “Dude. Fuck no.”  
“Uh, fuck yes,” the man above him insisted, “You ain’t the one calling the shots here, Morrison. I thought we discussed this.” He leaned down close to his face and smirked, “Now what’s my name?”  
“Fuck off,” Frank spat. Danny looked unimpressed and shrugged before grabbing Frank’s jaw and forcing it open, shoving his long cock in before the boy could react. Frank gagged immediately, but was held in place by the leather clad hands.  
“I’m sure you’ll get this down pretty quick, Morrison. Just relax your throat and you won’t suffocate,” he purred. Frank had just enough time to glare before Danny pulled back out of his mouth so just the head of his dick was against Frank’s tongue before immediately slamming it back in, hitting the back of Frank’s throat. Surprisingly enough, Frank found himself moaning, his eyes rolling back as he choked on the cock. If Frank wasn’t hard before he certainly was as Danny set a rough, constantly brutal pace in and out of his throat. Frank dug his fingers into Danny’s thighs to brace himself as best as he could while he was pushed violently back and forward down to Danny’s balls. He could feel the flesh slapping against his chin over and over again, and at his own expense, was enjoying every damn second of it,  
It seemed to end all too soon as Danny pulled his hard cock out of Frank’s throat, leaving the teen coughing and gasping. It would be sore tomorrow, but right now Frank was too hard to care. He gazed up excitedly at the older man. “Sit back against the tree. I wanna watch you get ready for me,” he commanded. Frank sat back, his bare back scratching painfully against the hard bark. Danny reached over and forced his legs apart, avoiding his aching cock. Despite what one may say, Frank did NOT whine. It was nearly a noise that sort of sounded like one. But he was too damn horny to give a shit about his pride (what little he had left).   
Danny crouched down, grabbing his camera in his dominate hand and his saliva coated cock in the other, stroking it lazily as Frank adjusted his position to give himself better access. He’d fucked Joey before. He knew what to do. He had to open himself up. Quite a damn bit it seemed from the length of the cock Danny was casually playing with. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them for a moment before hesitantly reaching down to his puckered hole and running his fingers willing the edge of it. He took a deep breath before slowly sliding the two in, pushing steadily all the way down to his knuckle. The camera clicked and Frank spared a glance up at Danny who was grinning once again, his pace even as though he was hardly worried about getting off.   
Frank carefully spread his fingers, opening and closing them lazily. It stung a bit and the boy grit his teeth. Finally he was ready for the third. He stuck it in and went back to scissoring his pulsing hole.  
“Curl your fingers, Frankie. You’ll like it,” Danny encouraged from his spot, peering into the camera.  
Frank paused for a second before complying. It didn’t feel any different at first, just maybe a little deeper, before his fingers danced across a bundle of nerves that had his hips jolting up and frantically humping the air. Frank cried out in surprise and pulled his fingers out, “Fucking shit! Oh my god-“ Danny laughed loudly, shaking his head. He made a silent note to himself, next time he’d make the kid cum from just fingering. But for now...  
“Hands and knees, Princess. I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you,” he grunted.  
Frank shot him another glare but pushed himself to his wobbly knees, steadying himself with his hands on the grass.  
Danny moved behind him, his left hand still wrapped around his cock and the other with the camera. He released his cock for a moment to spread Frank’s cheeks apart, leaning in and spitting right on his abused asshole. The Legion shivered and tossed a glare over his shoulder. Danny grinned back and him and lined the head of his cock up with the tight hole, snapping a quick pic of it before slowly pushing the head in.   
Frank grunted and leaned away, but Danny held him firmly in place as he continued to sink into Frank’s tight ass. Ghostface hissed softly, “Fuck you’re tight. I could sit here all day,” he chuckled as his balls finally made contact with Frank’s spread ass.  
The brown haired leader didn’t reply for a moment as he grit his teeth. Finally he glanced back again, “Fucking move, Johnson.”  
Danny gave him a smug look, “I don’t think so, Princess. What’s. My. Fucking. Name.”  
Frank paled a bit. This was a standoff he wasn’t equip for. His arms were shaking and his cock was painfully hard, smearing precum across his toned stomach. He shook his head firmly.  
Danny reached up and yanked Frank’s hair back roughly, “Say it or we sit here all fucking day,” he pressed, jolting his hips against Frank’s.  
Frank gasped sharply, a surge of pleasure coursing through his neglected dick, “Fuck! Fucking please, daddy!” He shouted desperately, “Just fucking move!” That was all Jed needed to hear as he dug his leather clad fingers into the pale boy’s hips and plowed violently into him.   
Frank moaned as he did, the force from the move causing his arms to finally give up and letting his chest collapse to the ground. Danny let him stay down there, paying attention only to his own pleasure as he aggressively took Frank from behind.   
The slap of skin against skin and pitiful wordless moans from Frank filled the still forest as the two wordlessly raced each other to their own separate climaxes.  
It was Frank who came first the second Danny hit against his prostate at just the right angle. He came on the cool grass, most of it making its way on his stomach and getting smeared around and Danny continued to abuse his ass. It took several more minutes before the fully dressed man reached his peak, blowing his load inside of Frank, filling him with his hot seed.   
The two were silent for a moment as they caught their breath as one more sound filled the forest. Click.


End file.
